


Fading into you

by thejourneymaninn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, fade meets lyrium, justfenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: Justice and Fenris have some fun with each other. With fingers. And the Fade.





	Fading into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethydium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/gifts).



> For the lovely, wonderful, amazing and _just_ @damnedapostate, the first item on your ~~knotty~~ naughty list (and some fluff because fluff is just). Merry Kinkmas!

The hum of the Fade was faint, distant, as though it was calling from behind a closed door. By now, he should have been used to its presence; he felt it every time Justice’s hands roamed over his body, but he had never felt it like _this,_ a constant pulse fanning out from that one, _perfect_ spot inside him, radiating off fingers buried deep in his ass, as far as they could go… Were they longer than Anders’? It shouldn’t be possible, yet Fenris could have sworn the spirit was touching places inside him that Anders only ever managed to reach with his cock. And they seemed thicker, too, only three of them and still he felt so _full_ , the stretch only just on the pleasurable side of too much.

Impossibly long and impossibly thick fingers retreated slowly, then pushed all the way back in in one fast, controlled motion. Fenris’ eyes rolled back; he hissed out a moan as his hips rose on their own accord, arching into the touch, aching to feel him deeper, harder, faster, to have these fingers fuck him thoroughly, mercilessly, caution and consequences be damned if he could only have _more_ …

But Justice kept his touch measured, precise. Careful as always not “to harm his mortals”, the spirit approached giving pleasure - even if it came in a form he could not fully understand – as earnestly as he approached everything else. 

And now he curved his fingers _just_ so, at exactly the angle Fenris needed, moving them in small circles, constantly changing the pressure and speed. Every now and again, he switched to another approach, pumping them into Fenris’ body instead - always without warning, without the slightest chance to prepare for their relentless pace – yet he always came back to that _one_ delicious spot, the one that never failed to reduce Fenris to a squirming, panting mess. Anders had taken advantage of that (in the best possible way) many times, focussing all his attention there until Fenris was sure he would pass out, but _this_ …this was beyond anything even he had ever made Fenris feel.

“ _Venhedis_ ,” he barked around a moan, “how are you so good at this?”

“Anders has shown me how to do it for him. The lyrium calls to all of me, touches all of me alike with the hands of the Fade. But I know mortals have preferred points of pleasure. Anders has explained it to me. He likes my touch. He says no one can beat my spirit fingers.”

“I am inclined to agree.” Panting, he added, “Is he watching? “

Justice’s focus shifted inwards for a moment. “Yes.” He nodded. “He is eager. He enjoys it, yet he is impatient.”

Fenris chuckled. “Well, I am all his for the next round…”

There was a short pause. Then Justice frowned.

“That did not make him less impatient.”

Between his panting and the odd moan escaping despite all his best efforts, Fenris’ grin came out like a distorted grimace. “All ready for him, spent and yielding, waiting to be taken—“ Another moan escaped him “—any way he wants me…”

Justice frowned. “Do you wish for me to return control of our body to him?”

Fenris couldn’t help smiling as he took in the spirit kneeling between his legs. Anders’ face – and yet not. So alike, and so different, their essences intertwined, impossible to tell apart in some ways, clearly distinct in others. And even though they shared a body, they wore it differently. Others might rely on the blue the Fade in Justice’s eyes but for Fenris, one look at their posture, one touch of their hand was enough to tell which of his lovers was with him. Physically. Neither of them was ever truly gone.

“No. I am merely…helping him enjoy his…anticipation.” _The sweetest, most delicious torture. Anders knows all about it, I am certain he remembers it fondly._ “But right now I am enjoying _you_. And I would not wish to miss one second of your presence.” He cradled Justice’s cheek in his hand, felt the raw power of Fade and lyrium mingle, setting his skin on fire just like it did deep inside of him, where Justice’s fingers were still working relentlessly. “My Spirit.”

Justice nodded, his free hand imitating the motion, cupping Fenris’ cheek. “I cherish our time together as well. My Fenris.”

His fingers kept moving, drawing moan after moan after curse from Fenris’ lips, as he trailed his other hand across Fenris’ body, all the way down from his cheek to his toes, feeling for any change of tension and adapting his speed and pressure accordingly. His fingers followed the path of the lyrium, yet didn’t touch it. He never initiated contact with it unless he had specifically been given permission, Fenris realised, warmth flooding him at the thought.

“You may touch them. I like it.”

“You did not like receiving them. Nor do you like having them.”

“No. But I like what they do to you.”

There was a short pause. Finally, Justice nodded. “And I like what this does to you. I enjoy witnessing you mortals’ capability for pleasure, even if it is foreign to me. Your bodies feel so much pain, hunger, and exhaustion. This is giving them justice. “He paused, then added, like an afterthought. “And Anders is right. You do make a pretty sight when you are writhing with need.”

The calmly uttered statement only served to increase said writhing.

Fenris’ hand shot towards his cock; he needed to wrap around it, to tug and squeeze and pump, to create a counterpoint to the constant, slow, torturously blissful pressure inside him – but it was intercepted before it reached its destination. Despite himself, Fenris let out a sound that might have been an affronted grunt, a pleading whine, or both.

“Anders says you are not allowed to touch.”

He huffed.

“Seeking pleasure is just. But not in ways that were not agreed upon,” Justice gently admonished him. “You are to come just from this.”

He glared up at the spirit, both relishing and resenting the torture, the way Justice kept teasing him, letting the pressure build so slowly Fenris wasn’t sure he would be able to take it much longer, his hole spread wide around Justice’s fingers, arching into the knuckles teasing at the rim, his insides helpless against the movements of the tips, clenching around the constant pressure on that tight, needy spot as his feet sought in vain for purchase on the sheets

Justice, however, was as unaffected by his begging as he’d been by his scowl. The only mercy he showed him was a slight increase of pressure as he began to move his fingers in smaller, faster circles, enough to render Fenris incapable of speech and coherent thought, not enough to finally, _finally_ drive him over the edge. He was on fire, suspended in blazing air just above a pool of cool water, and Justice refused to let him fall, to give him the frantic rush and sweet release. He kept drawing it out, expertly, always just a _little_ more, pressing into him with his fingertips – and then retreating, his touch suddenly light, barely there… There he was again, massaging, about to increase the pressure, ignoring the helpless moans spilling all around him….

Fenris was safe in Justice’s embrace; it was a place where he could let go, relinquish control and give himself over to sensation, free from everything, even himself. He knew that, he treasured it, he couldn’t think of a better feeling...

Except for that of taking Justice along with him.

He activated his lyrium.

The effect was immediate. Justice’s movements became unsteady, his gaze flickered, cracks of blue appearing all over his skin, and Fenris didn’t need to see them to know that the fingers buried in his ass were glowing too. The Fade roared between them, spilling through the cracks into him, making every fibre of his being tingle in a way not even Anders’ electricity trick could. It weaved through his skin in delicate tendrils, reaching out for the lyrium underneath his cock, on his thighs, his ass. His body shuddered violently, clenching around Justice’s fingers, drawing their pressure _exactly_ where he needed it. He felt Justice sink down on top of him, pressing their skin together. Lyrium and Fade became one, enveloping them in a cloud of crackling, glowing energy, sending him crashing over the edge with a hoarse shout.

Justice pulled him close and kissed him, a tender, almost reverent meeting of lips. Energy still pulsing between them, Fenris cradled the trembling spirit in his arms, pressed their foreheads together. He could hear him humming contentedly, a song that was vaguely familiar, felt his own body pulsing in tune. Justice’s eyes were closed, his expression faraway, lost to the raw power of the Fade, the call of home. Fenris placed a kissed on his hair and caught his face between his hands.

“Thank you,” he murmured before he turned around.

His body was still throbbing pleasantly. Spent, sated, and ready to fall asleep right then and there, he wrapped himself in the covers and burrowed into the pillows with a soft sigh.

And was quickly brought back from the haze of his afterglow by a not quite so soft smack on his ass and Anders’ voice, whispering into his ear.

“Well, well, someone’s being naughty… No falling asleep, love, we’re just getting started.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fade Deluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193880) by [damnedapostate (ethydium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate)




End file.
